Speak of the Devil
by LaLaFaery
Summary: Toby tries to wish himself away to the goblins....
1. I Wish

_Hey. I'm sorry this is so short, but it just kinda popped into my head, and I really didn't want work on it too hard on it because I'm feeling sick… Enjoy._

"I wish the goblins would come take me away _right now_!"

"I wish the goblins would come take me away _right now_!"

"I wish the goblins would come take me away _right now_!"

"I wish the goblins would come take me away _right now_!"

_Pause for breath_

"I wish the goblins would come take me away _right now_!"

"I wish the goblins would come take me away _right now_!"

"I wish the goblins would come take me away _right now_!"

"I wish the goblins would come take me away _right now_!"

"I wish the goblins…."

Sarah sighed and set the mixing bowl down. Wiping her doughy hands on a rag, she turned to Toby.

"No matter how many times you say it, the Goblin King is _not_ going to come take you away, Toby!" She cried, frustrated.

"What was that, Sarah?" A smooth, dangerous voice purred from behind her. She whirled around. Standing in the doorway of her kitchen was the Goblin King himself.

"Well, speak of the devil…"


	2. Mindless Banter

"… and he shall appear."

Jareth smirked.

"Sarah, you should know better than anyone about the powers of wishing."

Sarah raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

"That sounded really…" she trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Romantic?" Jareth finished questioningly, stepping forward.

"I was thinking of the word 'clichéd', actually."

Jareth sighed.

"Why can I never please you?"

Sarah smiled innocently.

"You don't try hard enough."

Jareth harrumphed in a kingly manner, and muttered something rather unintelligible beneath his breath. He then frowned.

"There was something I had to do…" his gaze drifted down to the floor, and over to Toby. He smiled unpleasantly.

"Ah, yes. I remember what it is now…"


	3. More Mindless Banter

_"Ah, yes. I remember what it is now…"_

Jareth stepped towards Toby with a cat-like smile that suggested that he thought Toby was a mouse.

Sarah's eyes narrowed, and she whipped a wooden spoon out of a drawer.

"Stay back, Goblin King! I'm armed!" She waved the spoon menacingly at him. Jareth's eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

"Sarah, I hate to break this to you… but… that's a spoon."

Sarah blinked.

"I know."

"So… it's a spoon."

"Don't be fooled, Oh High and Mighty Goblin King. I am trained in the art of… spoon-throwing!"

Jareth stared at her in disbelief.

"If you say so, Sarah."

He started to edge nervously towards the door. Sarah brandished her wooden weapon at him.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?!?"

Jareth ran into the doorframe. Sarah advanced on the cornered Goblin King, with an evil smile. Jareth's eyes widened in horror.

"I'll get you, Sarah, and your little dog… uh… brother, too!"

And with that, the Goblin King fled.

_Ta da! A new chapter for y'all to enjoy! Or 'a new chapter for you all', if you don't live in Texas..._


	4. Chocolate Wish

Sarah smiled contentedly as the Goblin King fled with his metaphorical tail between his legs. Still smiling, she turned back to her younger brother. Toby grinned guiltily at her.

"Toby, why is there chocolate on you nose?" Sarah narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She surveyed the kitchen with hawk eyes, searching for her prized chocolate bar.

"Toby… you… you… _ate my chocolate_!" She declared, outraged. Toby's eyes widened innocently as if to say, _'Who, me?'_

Sarah scowled angrily, and she waved her spoon at Toby.

"That's it, mister…" She stalked towards him. Toby shrieked happily, and dashed around the kitchen, giggling madly. Sarah chased after him, waving her spoon in the air. Seeing that his imminent destruction was close at hand, Toby gave a final burst of speed.

"I… wish… the goblins… would come take… Sarah away _right now_!" Toby squealed just as Sarah was about to grab him.

Suddenly, Sarah felt an arm reach out, and encircle her waist. She was pulled back against the perpetrator's warm body, and he bent his head down close to her ear.

"I'd be more than happy to do that." A low voice said pleasantly. Sarah's eyes widened in horror as she recognized the voice.

"Jareth, no!" She screamed, as she was sucked into the Underground, Jareth's arm still wrapped around her waist.


	5. Tight Pants

Jareth watched amusedly as Sarah repeatedly tossed his subjects against the throne room wall in frustration. Thump. Jareth winced as a shoe went sailing past him. Smack. At least the goblins seemed to be enjoying themselves, even if his windows weren't faring _quite_ as well…

"Ouch!" Sarah dropped a goblin, scowling, and sucking her finger.

Jareth looked reproachfully.

Sarah pouted.

"He bit me!" She glared at the offending goblin.

"Precious thing…" Jareth drawled, "wouldn't you rather find some _other_ way to entertain yourself?" He raised his eyebrow suggestively.

Sarah's face turned stormy.

"Darn you, Jareth! Darn and your tight pants! Darn you all to _heck_." She took a breath and kept going. "And Toby, you had better get here in thirteen hours, young man, because I am not spending the rest of all eternity with him," she glanced at Jareth as she said this, "and his seductively tight pants!"

"Sarah... I don't think Toby can hear you…"


	6. The Helping Hands

It turned out, as a matter of fact, that Toby _had_ heard Sarah's ranting. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to do much about it at the moment. The Helping Hands were holding him upside-down by the ankles, and they seemed to be going through his pockets for loose change.

Suddenly, Toby found himself plummeting towards the ground. Apparently, the Hands, disgruntled with the small amount of shiny objects found in Toby's pants, decided they had no further use of the small boy, and dropped him.

Toby, shrieking loudly, thudded onto the floor of the oubliette, landing on something… warm. And squishy. He winced.

"I hope that wasn't anything important…" He muttered guiltily.

The squishy thing squeaked. Toby gasped, and glanced down.

"Oh. Jareth. What are you doing down there?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

Jareth scowled.

"I don't know. Why don't _you_ tell _me_?"

"You lost your contacts?"

"No."

"You're looking for Hoggle?"

"Hogswash."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Toby frowned, lost in thought. Suddenly, his face brightened, and he squealed gleefully.

"Sarah kicked you out of the castle, didn't she?"

The Goblin King remained stony faced.

"I'm right, I'm right, I'm right!"

"Unfortunately..." Jareth sighed.


End file.
